Apologies
by Storm of Skyclan
Summary: Emberclan Challenge by Grasswing of Wingclan. Grayfur and Deersky are sisters. How would you feel, if you've always been just as perfect as her, but no cat paid any attention? How would you feel, when she steals your long time crush, who promised to stand by your side for all eternity? What would you do, when the cat that you've loved your whole life betrays you? One-Shot. R&R plz.


**Hi guys! It's Storm (previously known as KitKatSushi)! This is a challenge given to me by Emberclan's one and only: Grasswing of Wingclan! :P SO, enjoy and R&R please! I'd like to hear your feed back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, the Erins do. :)**

* * *

"Deersky! Grayfur! Deersky! Grayfur!" Grayfur basked in the warm glow of pride, listening to her clanmates cheer her on as a warrior. It was so nice, having the whole clan yowl her name to the skies, where Starclan could hear her name. Of course, she did subtly notice how her clan called for Deersky, her foster sister, much louder. Nor did she miss the fact that her sister's shining coat matched Grayfur's perfect one, but was a clear, crystal white.

Grayfur weaved through the crowd, accepting her friends' congratulations with a graceful nod. She curled her lips disdainfully when she noted that most of the crowd had drifted over to Deersky's side, including her longtime crush and best friend, Hawkwind. The handsome brown tom was looking eye to eye with Deersky, wishing her well fortune. Then, he did the unthinkable; he rubbed his muzzle against her!

Grayfur's heart throbbed at the sight. She felt sick to the stomach and coughed out a small amount of vomit into a nearby bush. Then, she turned back heading towards Deersky to collect her for the vigil when she saw a sight that made her blood run cold in jealousy. Grayfur's _dear, beloved_ sister licked Hawkwind's muzzle and purred. Deersky then proceeded to twine her tail with his and press their pelts together.

Grayfur felt her heart shatter with betrayal and heartbreak and she stomped past them without a word of acknowledgement. Grayfur turned her muzzle away as she passed them in fear that the two happy warriors would see the 'how could you?' expression that she was sure was plastered permanently on her face. She sat sullenly in the middle of the thorn barrier, watching the shadows like a hawk.

Slowly but surely, the sadness turned to anger. Anger at her foster sister, the one who was always too pretty, too good at training, too skilled at making friends. _Too perfect_. Grayfur didn't blame Hawkwind one bit for this predicament. She still loved him far too much to even _think_ of him betraying her. So, her only answer was to blame her sister.

_"Graykit! Let's play Warriors!" Deerkit squeaked, her high pitched voice making Graykit wince. She really was in no mood to deal with the over-enthusiastic, bubbly kit right now. However, she soon learned she had no choice in the matter as Appledawn, her mother who was sitting next to her, nudged her in Deerkit's direction. _

_ "Go on Graykit, play with your sister", she meowed softly, her blue eyes gently watching her kit. _

_ "Foster sister", Graykit corrected distractedly. "And I'm waiting for Stripetail to teach me some battle moves."_

_ Appledawn's eyes hardened as Graykit mentioned the word 'foster'. "Graykit! I understand you wanting to get a headstart on being a warrior, but Deerkit is your sister, and you shouldn't talk about her that way."_

_ Graykit shrank under her mother's disappointed stare, and muttered, "Fine, I'll go play."_

_As if on cue, Deerkit bounced in, purring. She rubbed against Appledawn, who had a friendly and adoring look in her eyes once again. Deerkit sent Greykit a smug look. Graykit glared. "Let's go already." She grumbled. Deerkit seperated from Appledawn, and sent Graykit a smile so fake that she was sure her eyes would fall out from staring at all the small teeth in Deerkit's jaws. _

_They left the den side by side, never missing a chance to glare at each other. _

Grayfur padded up to Deersky, her tail stiff with anger. Jerking her head in the direction of the thorn barrier, she roughly shoved her foster sister towards the outside of the camp. Deersky snapped at her, "Are you insane? Grayfur, it's pouring, and it's midnight! This can't be good for my kits."

Grayfur ignored her protests and silently herded her along a small, lightly-treaded path that was cleverly concealed by a thick fern wall. She flicked her wet ears miserably when a couple of droplets fell onto her ears from the leaves overhanging above their heads.

It was a whole season cycle after the two sisters' warrior ceremonies. Ever since that fateful day, Grayfur had been plotting and planning her vengeance against Deersky. She had long since forgotten about her love for Hawkwind. In her brooding, Grayfur had come up with the one thing she could possibly do. And so she had subtly started working.

Grayfur had worked her way through Thunderclan, starting with Deersky's enemies. She gained allies and favors left and right, slowly making the clan into her supporters. It had worked, slowly albeit. Only Hawkwind still remained loyal to Deersky. However, Hawkwind was also Grayfur's best friend, so she had originally checked him off her list.

Now, everything was set. It was time.

Grayfur and Deersky soon arrived in a clearing outside of clan territory. "Grayfur!" Deersky panted, exhausted from the walk. "Why have you brought me here? You're endangering Hawkwind and my kits!"

Grayfur glared coldly at her. "That's why we are here. I am so _terribly_ sorry, Deersky." Sarcasm oozed out of every word she said, and when Grayfur shook her head in genuine regret, Deersky finally understood. Deersky's eyes widened.

"You can't do this! I'm your clanmate! No, forget clanmate, I'm your sister!" Deersky took a frightened step away from Grayfur.

"You were never my sister." The light grey she-cat launched herself at her white sister, unsheathing her unnaturally long claws. Deersky quickly retaliated, bringing her front paws up, but she was heavy with kits and the extra weight and moons of lying in the nursery caused her to be far too slow. The white she-cat howled in agony as Grayfur's claws sank deep in her chest, staining her once beautiful coat in red. "You've taken _everything_ from me! My crush, my parents, my clanmates! I have no choice!"

Grayfur tore her claws through Deersky's coats several more times until her whole pelt was almost shredded. However, it turned out that Deersky still had some fight left in her as she charged Grayfur and nicked her ear. The gray she-cat staggered backwards, pain shooting through her right ear.

Hissing in outrage, she launched herself onto Deersky's back. The extra weight of Grayfur and her kits quickly brought Deersky to the ground. Snarling, Grayfur leaned down to kill her foster sister when she heard five words that made her stop in her tracks. "I am so sorry, Grayfur."

Grayfur froze, hovering on top of the white warrior, jaws open, ready to snap her sister's neck. She considered Deersky's apology for a moment, before shaking her head in denial. There was no way that could be genuine. With a small, neat bite, Grayfur sank her teeth into Deersky's throat, ripping it out of her neck.

The gray warrior stood triumphantly over her dead sister, silently celebrating the death of her archenemy. Grayfur quickly stepped off Deersky's body. _I need to cover up the scent of me! No one can know that I did this!_ Grayfur dug deep into her mind, trying to come up with a reliable scent of a creature that kills cats.

_Foxes. Just find a fox den and get a stick to roll into its dung. Then cover the area with foxdung._ Grayfur let out a quiet, bitter laugh as she found her answer.

Grayfur sank her teeth into Deersky's now red scruff and dragged her body into a thorn thicket to obscure it from view. Then, she loped off to find the fox dung, her heart heavy with an emotion she wasn't familiar with; guilt.

"Grayfur?" The grey warrior froze in her tracks. The dung may have been preventing her sense of smell, but there was no mistaking that voice. _Oh Starclan no. This can't be happening, this can't be happening!_ Grayfur squeezed her eyes shut, hoping and praying to any deity out there that it wasn't him.

A familiar brown tabby pelt emerged from the ferns. His black tail tip flicked nervously as he glanced at the fox dung on the end of the stick. That was in Grayfur's mouth. "G-G-Grayfur? Where is Deersky? And what's with the fox dung?" The grey warrior stayed silent, not trusting her voice.

Her silence only made the brown tom even more finicky. His piercing, ice blue eyes searched the area, as if trying to come up with an explanation as to what his best friend since kithood was doing far outside of clan territory in the dead of night.

"Hawkwind, we have to talk", Grayfur said steadily, hoping that her friend wouldn't notice the tremor in her voice.

Unfortunately, he heard it loud and clear. "No! NO, no, no, no...What killed her? What happened? Grayfur! Tell me!"

"A fox!" Grayfur blurted, inwardly cursing herself for her stupidity.

Hawkwind tilted his head. "Why do you have foxdung then?"

"I-I-I…" Grayfur couldn't find a single excuse for her being with foxdung. It was like her brain had frozen.

Hawkwind stared for quite a while at her with a dark frown on his face. Then, without even a screech of warning, the mottled brown tom threw himself onto her, paws taking pawfuls of fur from her back. "You liar!" He yowled, as he tore her ear clean into two. "How could you kill her, traitor?"

Grayfur was stunned at the sudden accusation, even if it was true. The pain of Hawkwind's blows were clouding her muddled mind even more, and somewhere inside she knew that if she didn't fight back, he was going to kill her.

Rage surged through her as she threw him off her back by rearing up. Not wasting a moment, she leapt on top of him and raked his right eye, rendering him half-blind. Hawkwind howled as she pummeled his ears and rolled over. Grayfur's breath was knocked out of her under Hawkwind's weight, and she was forced to let go. Without a second of hesitation, Hawkwind pinned her down and tried to sink his teeth into her throat.

Unfortunately for him, Grayfur wasn't about to go so easily. With one huge jerk of her hind paws, she had gouged huge clawmarks in his belly. They were fairly deep, and blood spurted out of the wounds as Hawkwind closed of her air pipes.

Grayfur snarled in defiance and lashed out once more, sinking her teeth into the side of Hawkwind's face. He flinched, but held on even tighter. Grayfur was starting to see black spots in her vision. _Starclan_, help me! She thought desperately as she whacked his stomach, effectively throwing him off of her.

While Grayfur panted for breath, Hawkwind streaked across the clearing, limping from the gashes on his stomach, and sank his teeth into her throat once more. This time, Grayfur wasn't pinned down, and with a last surge of strength, she tore her claws through his throat. She felt the warm pulse of his life die out as he fell limply on top of her.

Grayfur's victory was cut short as she felt _her _life force fading. As she twisted her head to look forlornly at her friend, her crush, her number one supporter, now dead at her feet, she felt a swarm of guilt enter her. As her last breath left her, she was thinking only one thing.

_I'm so sorry, Hawkwind._

* * *

**So how was it? Remember to read my other story Stormy Feathers and to leave reviews! Also, I have two upcoming stories, Just A Shadow and Poison, so keep an eye out for those! R&R people! :D  
**

**Storm of Skyclan**


End file.
